


invisible

by Dlgmlivlover



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, Heartbreak, Lies, Loss, Love, Multi, Truth, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlgmlivlover/pseuds/Dlgmlivlover
Summary: Liv has been best mates with Gabby since she moved to Emmerdale village but theirs trouble when Gabby discovers its more than that for Liv. After 8 months away Gabby returns to see Liv with somebody else and grows jealous little does she know she just wants Gabby to see her she's just tierd of being invisible...





	1. girls just wanna have fun

BTW: THIS IS MY FRIST TIME USING ARCHIEVE OF OUR OWN AND THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO PLEASE SHARE YOUR OPINIONS BUT PLEASE BE KIND, MORE WILL BE COMING SOON! ENJOY...

Liv was sat on the steps of the cricket pavilion anxiously waiting for Gabby to arrive. She checked her watch, it read 3:48pm they agreed to meet at 3:45pm but Liv still began to panic, thinking Gabby had stood her up. Her hands were sweating, thoughts racing through her mind too quick to even know what they were. Tapping her black combat boots impatiently against the wooden stairs, she began to smile uncontrollably at the delightful thought of her soulmate. Suddenly, her face lit up with happiness so rich and pure that it was impossible not to see but somehow Gabby managed, she didn't notice the glow in Liv's smile as she stood up to see her walking across the pitch. She didn't see the twinkle in Liv's eyes as they met with hers, she didn't feel the rush of love pouring out of Liv's heart. To Gabby all of these things, signs of how Liv truly felt they were simply invisible.

"How long you been sitting here for, it's freezing?" Gabby asked  
"Not long" Liv replied with a beaming smile that undeniably went unoticed  
Gabby didn't feel that. The tension. The force pulling the two girls closer and closer. Gabby didn't even know it was there.  
"Lets get inside then, we'll catch our deaths out here" said Liv happily  
She was scared about how Gabby would feel if she knew the truth, she feared she would lose her so she kept quiet and just tried to enjoy hanging out with her best mate like any other teenagers would as the pair snuck inside through the open window.

Liv drowned her fear in half a bottle of vodka hidden in one of the cabinets inside the pavilion, Gabby had the other half but it was hitting Gabby harder.  
"We need to do this more often" Gabby slurred  
"Maybe next time we could invite Jacob" she continued staggering to her feet  
"Or Gerry" She winked at Liv knowing she had tried to kiss him before  
"In fact, I know, we'll invite Shane" she said giggling  
"I know the one, you're always drooling when he walks past in the corridor" Liv replied  
"Yeah him ! and you can make out with Gerry and I can get off with Shane" Gabby said falling to her feet chuckling  
"Sounds like a plan" Liv laughed  
"I knew you liked Gerry" Gabby announced  
"I live with him for god sake we have to get along"  
"And it helps that you fancy the pants off him"  
"He's funny but I don't see him that way" Liv told her  
Gabby was examining the empty bottle of vodka with her glistening eyes as Liv admired her, she was keeping her hands to herself but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were all over Gabby giving her goosebumps and hot shivers which flushed her cheeks red.

The girls slugged themselves back to the mill where Alex and Aaron were watching something on the telly.  
"Where the hell have you been!" Aaron exclaimed  
"Oh my God what have you done now" He said  
"Are they ok?" Alex asked  
"We're fine don't worry, but don't be surprised if Gabby wants you to give her a FULL examination, just to be on the safe side" Liv said laughing to her best friend  
"There's no need trust me I can see just from looking at you you're suffering from a severe case of 'absolutely hammered syndrome' Alex said helping Aaron get the drunk girls onto the couch  
"Best leave them to it" Aaron said signalling to Alex for them to go upstairs  
"You're the boss" Alex said as the pair ran up the spiralling staircase excitedly


	2. please don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby discovers something Liv would prefer she didn't know and is distraught, she goes to dramatic extents to stop herself doing something she would live to regret however Liv ends up worse for wear as her feelings end up getting the better of her

"Liv are you home?" Gabby shouted as she strolled into the mill via the unlocked door. There was no reply as the sound of the young girl's call echoed through the abandoned home.  
"Hellooo!!" she cried as she wandered upstairs to find her best mate. She presumed Liv had earphones in listening to some pop, rap, hip-hop teenage rubbish too loud to hear her voice. She walked into Liv's room and realized no one was home. Gabby was just about to leave when she noticed a book on her desk, it read 'Liv's diary do not touch !!!'  
but Gabby couldn't resist as the opportunity for her to discover all the sneaky little secrets Liv had been hiding from her was right in front of her. So she sat at the end of the bed, with Liv's book ready to reveal all in hand as she began to read.

'Dear diary, it's getting harder and harder to hide, I'm struggling to contain it.  
Every time our eyes meet my heart flips and my stomach ties itself in a knot so tight I can hardly breathe.'  
Gabby glared down at the pages curiously wondering who Liv was so smitten with.  
'We met up yesterday and I fell in love all over again, every time were together its like my whole world is blurred out everything is silenced and its just us, me and those big brown eyes that are deeper than space.'  
She questioned herself who Liv was writing about and was tempted to just turn the page and find out but there was a whole paragraph of lovey dovey mush to read first, she wanted to know how serious she was about this boy before she discovered who it was so she continued reading.  
'I'm always such and idiot when we're together in fact we're both stupid but we love it, we can both just let go when the others around its like nothing else matters but us and I know it's weird and I know It sounds crazy but I am crazy, crazy in love, we both are, but in different ways, we see each other differently and that's why we would never work, that's why we would never last.' Gabby found herself gasping for air after reading that, she was now desperate to know so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned the page .  
'' I know I'm in love I'm sure of it but there is only one thing I'm more sure of and that's that she will never feel the same' as Gabby eyes read that single line her heart flipped and her stomach tied itself in a knot so tight she could hardly breathe.  
'I love her more than anyone else, I love her more than life itself, I just wish Gabby could see me, I just wish I wasn't invisible.' 

Gabby slammed the book shut threw it back onto the table were she found it ran out of the house. Tears streaming down her face she pounded on her front door and ran up to her room. She grabbed her suitcase from her wardrobe and packed it full of everything she would need clothes, shoes, money she packed everything she needed in Australia when she went to see her sister Dee Dee there for months. Bernice was just getting into her taxi ready to go on one of her legendary 'spa retreats' when she called out   
"Mum wait"   
"Gabby? what on earth are you doing?" Bernice asked with a sharp impatient tone to her voice   
"Coming with you" she replied  
Bernice noticed the tears on her daughters cheeks and decided a break would be good for the both of them and it would give them a chance to have some quality mother daughter 'bonding' time   
"Alright, fine but we need to go now I'm late as it is" Bernice said wiping the tears from Gabby's face

Just then as she was about to get in the car, Liv, Aaron, Alex and Gerry were heading home after dinner at the woolpack. Liv saw Gabby's face and Ross loading Gabby's hot pink bag into the boot of his cab, she realized Gabby had been crying and ran to her.  
"Gabby, Gabs what's wrong" Liv asked empathetically grabbing hold of her hand  
"No, just get off" she cried as she recoiled from Liv's touch   
By now Aaron, Alex and Gerry were stood behind Liv, confused.  
"Stay away from me" she said  
"What are you on about" Liv asked   
"I read you diary liv, I know everything" she yelled   
Aaron noticed a look of fear and horror run across his sisters face  
"Look Gabby I'm sorry" Liv said as tears began to flood from her face as well  
The two girls stood in front of each other sobbing.  
"Sorry for what, sorry because you love me or sorry because I know" Gabby ranted  
Everything began to make sense now to Aaron, Alex and Gerry as Aaron took a deep sigh however looked at Alex and Gerry in shock   
"You're meant to be my friend" Gabby cried as she watched tears roll down Liv's face  
"I am " she insisted  
"No you were , not anymore because that wasn't enough for you, was it, you wanted more than that" Gabby hissed  
"But i'm not your girlfriend so we're DONE! "Gabby shouted getting into the cab and slamming the door behind her  
Aaron, Alex or Gerry didn't know what to say so they just didn't say anything   
Liv watched as Gabby and Bernice drove away leaving Liv behind drowning in tears. She knew Aaron would want to talk about about it but she just wasn't ready to tell her brother the truth about her feelings for Gabby so she ran. She didn't know where she was going but she was running she just kept running until her feet went numb, she just kept pushing, pushing the pain away as she ran faster than her legs could move and was breathing quicker than her heart could beat. Everything went white and she lost feeling in her legs, her heart throbbed inside her chest as she fell to the floor. She just laid there on the hard concreate slowing loosing herself, slowing loosing her hold on life, waiting to die there and then, slowly her eyes fell shut and her arm fell limp on the floor. She had run herself unconscious.


	3. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv wakes up in hospital scared and upset knowing full well what's happened to her best friend. Liv also meets a girl called Averie and to get over Gabby makes some difficult decisions that break her heart but she knows her and Gabby are done.

"Liv, L-Liv stay with me" a familiar voice said   
"Liv is Alex, stay calm your in hospital but your ok" he said  
Her tierd eyes slowly opened and she winced in pain as her broken heart still hurt inside her chest, she saw the doctors loving eyes watching over her as she came to her senses.  
"How are you feeling?" Alex asked  
"Why am I back here?" she said with a firm tone  
"Because you collapsed in the street, were you expecting no one to notice" he questioned   
"No one ever notices me, to be honest I thought I was dead" she told him laughing subtly to herself  
"Not quite" he replied laughing in response  
Suddenly Aaron came bursting in with Gerry by his side, he rushed to the hospital as soon as he got Alex's call.  
"You're awake then" Aaron said less sympathetically than she had expected   
"How did you work that one out" she replied sarcastically fully aware she was in for the lecture of her life   
"Do you think this is a joke" Aaron asked angrily  
"Yeah, me being humiliated in the street then running myself straight into hospital, my sides are splitting"   
"When can she come home ?" Aaron asked his hunky doctor boyfriend   
"Today, she was suffering from exhaustion, had minor head injuries and a couple of cuts and bruises but now she seems perfectly stable and ready to go"  
"Right then when we get home we're gonna talk about this and you're tell me everything" Aaron told her

When they arrived back Aaron didn't waste any time  
"Right sit down" He said   
"What was all that stuff with Gabby yesterday then" he asked  
"You heard her she's done with me she doesn't want to be my friend anymore we're over" Liv replied with a slight crack in her voice having to repeat Gabby's words  
"Why, why all of a sudden has she just decided your over" Aaron said confused  
He had calmed down now but he still wasn't going to let Liv talk her way out of this one.  
"She said she wasn't you're girlfriend what did she mean" He questioned now with a more sincere tone relating back to how he felt when he was younger  
"Did you write something in you're diary about it, being her girlfriend I mean"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean cause any trouble, I just didn't know what was going on, I didn't understand what was happening and I just wanted all these feelings I had just j-just to stop!" she cried   
"And they just wouldn't" she continued as her brother sat down next to her putting his arm around her and she buried her head in his warm embrace soaking his jumper in her tears 

A little while later Liv and Aaron had both fallen asleep in that very position when Gerry barged in slamming the door behind him giving the sibling a shock as they woke, his feet pounding up the stairs. Aaron stood up placing his hand on his sisters shoulder and wandering into the kitchen, Liv wiped her eyes and snuck out the front door when Aaron was on his phone undoubtably messaging Alex whist he was on his break. She sat down outside Café Main Street and inhaled the pure fresh air. She was thinking about Gabby and all the things she had said to her the day before, when a distant giggling caught her attention. It was a young girl about her age and the toddler no more than 18 months old on her hip. Liv was stunned by the teenage girl's beautiful long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Suddenly, the small child dropped her bottle right next to Liv's feet and she didn't hesitate to pick it up.  
"Here you go" she said as she handed the beauty her bottle   
"Thanks" She replied with a gorgeous beaming smile  
"She's a live wire" Liv said desperate to make conversation  
"I know right she's crazy" she replied tickling the toddler under her chin  
"Aww, she's adorable" Liv smiled  
"She insisted we come for a milkshake, me and my family have just moved here" she told Liv as she pointed to the only empty cottage in the village  
"Really, well we're all close round here, everybody knows everything about everyone so don't be surprised if you get interrogated by the neighbours"   
"I'm Liv by the way"   
"I'm Averie and this is my daughter Teagan" she said  
"Well if you like I'll get you those milkshakes and tell you everything you need to know about this place." Liv asked  
"Sounds cool" Averie said

Liv felt bad for even looking at another girl but knew Gabby was long gone and didn't know if she was ever coming back, she needed to move on she needed to accept her and Gabby were done.


End file.
